When Loyalty Destroyed Because of Love
by LadyZhen
Summary: On the next upcoming battle with Shu , Zhang He forced to face Guan Yu... Zhao Yun is going to save him... what will be happened?


Heeeeey... I"m up with new story... Anyway... Hope you liked it...it was a yaoi story... You know what it means riiight~?  
By the way... The pairing in this story it's Zhang He X Zhao Yun...  
On with the storyyy ~

-

That day Zhang He were relaxing himself and played his flute under the tree. The melody came from the flute inviting all the animals around to come to where Zhang He playing his flute. That's until Xiahou Yuan waves to his side and come over to sit beside where Zhang He sat. Zhang He stopped playing his flute and tilted his head to the loud-mouthed warrior.

"General?"Zhang He said

"Wow , i don't know if you had such talent on playing flute..." he said in a usual loud voice.

"Playing Flute is such of a beautiful thing to do General..." He said in α low voice.

"Stop call me general !"

"Then.. What do you want me to call you?"

"Yuan is fine..."

"Alright.. By the way.. What are your purpose to came over and see me?"

"Lord Cao Cao want you to come to the main camp and discussed about the upcoming battle with Shu"

"Oh... I shall be off then... Bye Ge- i mean Yuan.."

"Kay..."

Zhang He walked silently to the main camp. Before he reached the main camp he heard some of the soldiers talking about the upcoming battle against Shu

"Hmm.. This is going to be a difficult fight.. General Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei anf Guan Yu are goint to be on there too... I'm wondering if Lord our force could gained the victory or not..." The soldier thinking deeply until another soldier interrupting him from the deep thought

"Of course Lord Cao Cao could you fool ! He is strong..."

With that Zhang He left the two soldiers and continuing his walk to the main camp.

*At the main camp*

"Ah General Zhang... Come take a seat..."Cao Cao said

"Thank you my Lord.." He said and took a seat beside Zhen Ji

"Alright, now the discussion could be started. Sima Yi , what's the plan?"Cao Cao said rubbing his chin.

"The war against Shu wouldn't be easy... To defeat Liu Bei is not a hard task to do , but his defeating his brother would not be an easy task to do..."Sima Yi said

"Yeah, we know about them... So , what's your plan?"Cao Cao said impatiently

"We must separating them one by one... First , we must take all of the supply bases Liu Bei had to gaining the attention of Guan Yu, Zhang He must keep distracting Guan Yu from returning to Liu Bei side , remember, General, you must be careful-"he put α pause on his word knowing how dangerous it is to the pretty General

"Guan Yu is very strong.. If you do not be careful , you might be die... And do not worry... We will bring General Xiahou Dun and Yuan to helping you battling Guan Yu"His calm self had back after finishing the sentence

"As for Zhang Fei... After Guan Yu's defeat.. He's problably will be mad and leave Liu Bei side... That's our chance to rush to Liu Bei side and capture Liu Bei quickly... Understood?"Sima Yi said finishing his sentence

Zhang He is feared that he could be die tomorrow in Guan Yu's hand , but he quickly pushed the thought and nodding his head to Sima Yi.

"Great , now all had been settled and let us wait for tomorrow battle !"Cao Cao said

With that all generals back to their quarters.

Zhang He reached his quarter and slowly pushed the door to his room , he kept thinking about the possibilities that could be happening tomorrow 'I had to be strong...' He thought to himself.

He reached the door to his bathroom and prepared himself to took a bath and enjoys himself on the tub... This could've been his last time to enjoy bathing like this...

Slowly , a tears slide down his pale cheeks and he let it fall and closed his eyes... Now , more tears fall down from his cheek he kept closing his eyes. Refusing to remove the tears over his cheek

After one hour bathing , he decide to over his bathing and get some sleep.

*in his dream*

"Let me punish you for bringing chaos to my brother land! " Guan Yu said preparing to attack Zhang He

"Oh no ! Please forgive me.. It wasn't-" He couldn't finish his sentence because the Blue Dragon had tore his stomatch. Guan Yu pulled his Blue Dragon from Zhang He's stomatch and Zhang He could see the blood had covered Guan Yu's weapon.  
He could only stared. He started to fall down to ground and tears make it's way from Zhang He's sorrowful eyes. He is DEAD now , DEAD.

"NONE CAN BEAT THE GREAT GUAN YU!" Guan Yu shout and his men were shouting also.

*end of the dream*

Zhang He wake up with sweat dripping down his face, it was already morning 'The end of my life it's coming nearer' he thought in fear.

He make his way to the battlefield and start to take control of one by one base as Cao Cao told him to.

Taking all the bases was easy. But beating Guan Yu wouldn't be easy...

All of it happens as Sima Yi predicted , Guan Yu making his way to Zhang He side. But he WAS NOT ALONE he was with a boy, the boy's har were spiky , and had a ponytail. The boy were handsome , tall , problably taller than Zhang He , but still shorter that Guan Yu. 'Does he gonna end my life too? WHERE IS THE REINFORCEMENTS?' Zhang He thought in fear.

Guan Yu and the boy making his way to Zhang He , as they become nearer , Zhang He knows who the boy's name. It was Zhao Yun ! Zhao Yun !

Zhang He's eyes widened in shock. His childhood friend will be the one who ends his life too. The two Xiahous were not on there. He awas going to be killed alone...

"Now Generals... Are you prepared to face my beauty?" Zhang He said tauntingly , tried to hid his fear.

He makiing his way to Guan Yu

Just with one smash Zhang He had been throwed to the ground faraway from where he stands.

Now Zhang He closed his eyes. This is problably the end of his life.

He waited for the attack , but it never come , instead of Zhao Yun blocked Guan Yu's weapon with his own spear.

Zhang He shocked...

"What?"Guan Yu said in shock

"i won't let you hurt my friend , not even a single strach!"

"You want to fight with me then?"

"Yes!"

"Very well..." Guan Yu got into his fighting stance

Guan Yu's weapon successfully strach Zhao Yun left leg. But it didn't stop Zhao Yun , he charged and Guan Yu and with his awesome speed he appeared on Guan Yu's back and knock Guan Yu's unconcius by hitting Guan Yu's neck.

Zhang He still stared in shock. Until he felt Zhao Yun's arm lifting Zhang He's body and run in a great speed to his horse. Zhao Yun put Zhang he on the horse and he himself got on the horse behind Zhang He. Zhang He blushed in fact that he's share one horse with Zhao Yun. He actually had a feelings for Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun drive his horse faraway.

They went almost two days two night. Zhang He is very tired . But he sees that Zhao Yun didn't got tired at all and keep his horse at a great speed trying to find a safe place for Zhang He and himself living.

Finally, Zhao Yun had find an empty house at the middle of the forest that nobody would know they living on there (AN: i know that it's impossible. But i didn't have any other way to keep on this story).

Zhao Yun get off from his horse and lift Zhang He from the horse as well.

Then they walked to in to the house and find out that nobody was on there.

"Who's building a house on a middle of the forest?"Zhang He asked curiously

"Dunno.. But we should be grateful that we could live on here..."

"Yeah.. But..."

"But what? This place is too messy for you? I could look fo-"

"Nonono... I's not that... I love this place... But ,i'm just curious... why did you save me? It's not that i didn't want to be saved or no-"

"Because you are my best friend..."

"But.. Everyone knows that you have a great loyalty to your Lord... and i'm-"

"We should not brought off this topic.. Just forget about that and let's go sleep..."

With that they go to the bedroom and found out that the bedroom were ª bit messy and dirty.

So they decided to clean the bedroom.

After one hour cleaning bedroom they had a little conversation

"Okay.. Now all clean.. You could sleep on here... I will sleep on the floor..."Zhao Yun said.

"Nononooo... You could sleep with me..."Zhang He blushed α little after saying that.

"You okay with that?"

"Of course..."

After that Zhang He started to the ribbon on his hair and letting the hair fell down. Zhao Yun watch in amazement. Zhang He's hair were very beautiful. And it was very long to past his waist.

"Wow , i didn't know that you had such of a long and... beautiful hair,..."

"Thank you... Uhh.. Too bad i didn'τ bring any sleep gown..."

Just then Zhao Yun realized that there were a wardrobe beside the bed.  
Zhao Yun make his way towards the wardrobe and find out that there were a lot of outfits were able on there. And it was all clean.

"Hey.. Check this out..." Zhao Yun said

Zhaang He make his way to Zhao Yun and his eyes widened after seeing all of the outfits.

"Wooow.. Now we could sleep. And life peacefully on here... Wait.. But we need food as well..."

"Don't worry i could hunt some of the animals out there and you could cook it later on... I saw the kitchen while on our way to bedroom... But wait... You could cook , couldn't you?"

"Of cours i could... Yay! Now we could live on here without any problem..."He said yawning...

After changing their clothes they went to sleep.

*on the morning*

Zhao Yun. Yawning and want to turn around but something heavy on his back prevent him from turning around.

He look on his back and saw Zhang He wrapping his had tightly around Zhao Yun's body. Zhao Yun smiled and turned around to seeing Zhang He's form while sleeping. ' He's cute... Nooo... Not cute but... Beautiful...'

Zhao Yun whispered slowly on Zhang He's ears and Zhang He yawning slowly opened his eyes and shocked because of the closeness and his own had wrapped around Zhao Yun's body.

"Uhhh... Sorry Zhao..."Zhang He blushed madly

"It's okay Zhang... I like it anyway..."

"Okay..."

Zhao Yun wake up slowly and make his way to the bathroom.

"Zhang... Could you bring any clothes to here! I forgot to bring some..."

"Alright.. Just wait a second!"

After searching for a few minutes he found a nice clothes with a dragon picture on it. He quickly pull it just when he want to give in to Zhao Yun, Zhao Yun were already in front of him naked just with towel wraapped around his stomatch.

Zhang He blushed madly and slowly give the clothes to Zhao Yun.

"Thanks..."

Zhang He quickly ran to the bathroom andtake a bath quickly.

On the afternoon Zhang He looking for a flute that he always bring wherever he go , even in battlefield.

He decided to play it under the tree... Zhao Yun heard it and make his way to Zhao Yun then sat beside him. Zhang he kept playing his flute. When he's done Zhao Yun made a comment "Nice..."

"Thanks..."

There was a silence after that until Zhao Yun decide to break the silence " You know. I saved you that time because... Because..."

"Yes?"

"Because i loved you..."

Zhang He's eyes widened in shock

"You didn't mad at me now did you?"

"No... I loved you too..."

Zhao Yun make a move than capture Zhang He lips, he didn't know Zhaang He's lips were so soft. It was first a shy kiss then turned into a passionate kiss.

Zhao Yun pull his own ring on his finger and get on his knees and said to Zhang He "will you marry me?"

Zhang He were very happy upon hearing that " of course!..."

Zhao Yun put his ring on Zhang He's slender finger and continuing their kiss.

Since that day they were a happily married couple that lived on the middle of the forest and living happily ever after...

-

What do you think guuys?~  
They were such of a cute couple...  
Did you think this story need a sequel?  
Tell meee~


End file.
